


Mess

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Bondage, D/s, Gag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Sendak, Overstimulation, Squirting, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It amazes Haxus how easily his mate can fall apart like that.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Sexus in the world and thanks to lotors-saltwife Haxus hump day request on my tumblr sinfultrails, I am hooked on dom!Haxus.
> 
> Any questions or requests drop me an ask or IM on my tumblr.

“Come on my love….you can take one more….”

“Mmmmmm…..!”

He smirked softly as the needy whimper from his larger mate as he pushed lightly on the base of the toy to presse deeper inside of him. With the dial in his free hand, he gently turned up the vibrations and watched those gorgeous strong hips lurch up into the toy wantonly.

He gently reached down and pinched the hard clit, twisting and rubbing it harshly between his fingers, as he smirks down at him. 

“Such a pretty sight you make my dear Sendak….your slit nice and spread open….and sopping wet oh my goodness…..and you’ve only cum three times yes?”

He ran his fingers through the puddle of slick and fluid on the sheets, watching how Sendak shook and twitched needily.

Haxus licked his lips watching those toes curling needily as he sobs. 

He chuckled softly before he pulls the toy out and then the slams it back in to the bound and gagged commander, those beautiful legs tied by his head and hands tied over him. He let out a sob and bucked his hips needily, a gargled moan leaving him as he felt the toy being thrust into him.

“Do you like that? Hmmm?” Haxus flicked the clit harshly “Do you like having this toy in this slutty hole? Look at what a big mess you’ve caused my dear….I must say your actions certainly speak for the selves….it makes me wonder if you’re even worthy to have my knot.”

Sendak breathed shakily, one eye glazed over as he arched his hips up needily, “Mmhhh…plehth….” he sobbed as he felt his next orgasm on the way, his legs trembling as he sobs harshly as the toy’s movements slowed dramatically, “Oohhmmmm plehth…..!”

Haxus chuckled and licked his lips as he continued the lazy pace, making sure to stop ever so slightly close to Sendak’s spot before pulling to back. He watched his commander, trying hard to buck his hips up as he shakes needily. Trying to chase that fourth orgasm. 

That calm, powerful demeanor as all but disappeared, replaced by this needy, begging and wanton slut. His wanton slut….

“Do you want to cum you filthy thing? Hmmm? Well?”

Sendak choked on his own spittle when Haxus slammed the toy down directly on his spot and kept it there, completely still.

“OOOOHMMMMGH! YEEEMMMPH! YEEEEEEMPPPPHHHH!” 

Haxus took in a deep breath, slowly palming at his own hard cock as he switched between settings “Hmmmmm….oh how pretty you are like this….”

The commander lowered his ears as his slit clenched and started to gush and squirt helplessly. He whined and sobbed shaking needily as he bucked his hips up. Haxus smirked as he pulled the toy out and watched as the mess on the sheets had grown bigger as Sendak twitches.

Haxus smirked before he slowly placed his hand over the swollen slit, spreading the wetness over it as Sendak had his head tilted back and catching his breath.

“Look at you….all needy and soaked in your own fluids….” Haxus gripped his own phallus and he slowly moved between Sendak’s legs. He lightly nudges the tip over the needy slit still twitching slightly, “All nice and ready for my cock and my knot hmm?”

Sendak shuddered before a silent scream forms on his face as he’s filled almost instantly. He whimpered and looked at Haxus pleadingly as tears of pleasure stream down his face.

“Come on…just one more….for me?”

The commander blushed before he slumps and gives in, too pleasure shot and needy to deny his lieutenant. Not like this….not when he’s fucking him so good…..!

“Such a mess….” Haxus hissed “…But you’re my mess.”


End file.
